


[Alternate Ending for Moon]- Exorcising Sam

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Discipline, Domination, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Submissive, demonic posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This picks up just as the Easter Egg to remove Samantha from the machine and put Richtofen in her place is completed. It has no continuity with my other COD writings.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Alternate Ending for Moon]- Exorcising Sam

[Alternate Ending for Moon]- Exorcising Sam

There was a howl that shook the very air as the glowing tubes slipped down into the base of the pyramid. Running suddenly seemed like the best idea. Richtofen was staggering strangely, clutching the Vrill dorji to his chest. So the others pulled him along. Panting, the Allies ducked into the Biodome, and paused as one to listen for the tell-tale groaning of approaching undead.   
Dempsey turned to the stunned doctor, "what the fuck just happened back there?!"  
Richtofen looked at him with strange eyes. They were frightened and innocent. His voice was shrill and twisted. "He took it from me!" Richtofen clutched the vrill in shaking hands, "Damn you Edward!"  
The others exchanged confused glances. "Hey, Doc," Tank managed, "what's wrong with you?"  
"I'm not your fucking doctor!" He shrieked in a high pitched whine, stamping a foot on the packed earth. "I'm Samantha! That damn Eddie stole my body!"   
"Samantha?" Nikolai and Takeo scowled and Tank cracked his knuckles meaningfully. "I told you what I'd do if I got my hands on you little girl," Dempsey growled. He quickly undid his belt and pulled it out of his pant loops, he folded it in half and advanced on the cowering doctor. "Since your daddy didn't teach you any respect for your elders, I guess I'll have to." His eyes sparkled cruelly, "It's spankin' time."   
Suddenly she straightened, "wait, you can't hurt me. I've got your friend's body!"   
The sound of zombies suddenly filled the air, and a familiar voice boomed from everywhere and nowhere; wailing, and shrieking.   
"I LIVE! The POWER! THE POWER! I WILL CONTROL THEM ALL! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! But not before we continue the game."   
"No." Takeo breathed.   
"I guess we do one more round, eh?" Nikolai readied his gun.   
"Don't do this Doc!" Dempsey shouted, "after all we've been through!"  
"He won't hear you," Samantha said smugly. "The power will go to his head, he's too far gone to reason with now."   
And then there were zombies. More then they had ever seen at one time, shoulder to shoulder in a mob coming slowly from all directions. Takeo pulled his sword out and exchanged a look with Nikolai, this was it. Dempsey grabbed Samantha and shook her, "make them stop!"   
Her demonic grin was all more hideous for being on Edward's face. "I'm not in control anymore soldier-boy. They're going to tear you and your little friends apart." She seemed to swoon, "I'm coming daddy, it's almost over."   
Tank wanted nothing more then to just start punching her and not stop. But he didn't want to ruin his only chance of getting Richtofen back where he belonged. Angrily he shoved her away. The zombies were moving slowly towards them, and Tank had one last ace up his sleeve.   
"I know you can see me Nazi," he said evenly; "watch closely."  
Tank pulled the knife out of his bandolier and dropped it on the ground. The blade stuck, wobbling in the dirt. He stepped forward towards the shuffling undead and brandished his only other weapons, a ray gun and a commando. With a flourish he threw the guns on the ground and just stood there, staring down the slavering horde. With a chorus of howls, the zombies rushed him, pulling him to the ground.   
"NOOOO!" The demon-haunted voice screamed. "BACK SCHEWINHUNDS! I COMMAND YOU! RELEASE HIM!!"  
The filthy hands let go of him and their owners shuffled back a few feet away and stood there staring at nothing. His heart hammering fit to burst, but otherwise unharmed; Tank shakily got to his feet.   
The figure was somewhat transparent, and it passed through any zombie that didn't shuffle aside quick enough. But it was unmistakably Edward Richtofen. His voice echoed strangely, "okay American, you vin. How did you know I didn't really vant to kill you?"   
Tank dusted off his clothes and smirked. "I guessed," he said simply. But Edward noted a strange look in the marine's eyes that hinted he knew so much more then he was saying. Samantha stomped over, and shoved herself between them. "Give me back my body Eddie!"  
Richtofen's face twisted in anger. "Your body iz gone child! I've told you zhis countless times! You are dead. I can't trade you back something zat isn't there anymore! Zats why I've vorked for years to take your plaze in zhis infernal machine. You took my zombies from me, just like your father took my inventions. Zhen you used my beautiful untoten to destroy everysing, and tried to kill me. Do you really sink I vanted to give you my body, you wretched little girl?!" He clutched his head in sudden pain. "I sought zhe voices vere bad enough in my own head, zhe zombies ceaseless moaning is even vorse!"  
Samantha looked on the verge of tears, making the body she inhabited shake with her distress. "I'm sorry!" she wailed. "Uncle Eddie was so mean to me and Fluffy. I just want my body back, I don't want to play anymore! I want my mommy!"  
Richtofen's lip curled in irritation. Samantha using his body to whimper and cry like that made him feel ashamed. He looked at Tank, who was staring at him with a deep sadness in his expression.   
Nikolai screwed up his face in thought. "what if... what if we find a new body for little girl?"  
Edward tapped his chin, "that's easy enough, vhe go back to Earth, find a fresh corpse, some 115... But I cannot do it like this, I have no form anymore. I'm just a ghost."   
Tank walked up to Edward and stuck out his hand as if to caress the doctor's cheek. Richtofen looked surprised, but stayed still as the marine's rough palm passed through his face. His expression bespoke volumes of loss and wasted opportunities.   
Takeo cleared his throat, and sheathed his katana. With quick strides he swept the dorji off the ground and made a beeline for the spirit of Doctor Richtofen. He snatched Samatha's hand and forced one end of the vrill into her palm. Moving her un-resisting arm, he swept the other end through the ghostly form. The vrill seemed to suck Edward into itself and him and Samantha both screamed. Tank and Nikolai looked at Takeo in horror as the ghost disappeared.   
The doctor staggered for a moment, and then clutched at his head. The zombies seemed to shake out of their stupor and wandered away from the group. Edward looked up at the others, and then the vrill in his hand. "Vhat the..." His voice was normal and Tank smiled. But before he could reach Edward, something even stranger happened.   
The Nazi looked in horror at his own right hand as it raised, balled and suddenly punched him in the groin. He toppled like a felled tree. Giggling in a high-pitched voice. "Shtop! Damn you!" He shouted, as his own hand clawed at his throat. And then in a feminine voice, "That was for daddy!" His right hand wrapped around his throat as he tried to pull it off with his left. "This is for Fluffy you bastard!"   
"Good grief, hold him down!" Tank yelled. "Sam is trying to kill him!"  
With precision borne of constant teamwork, Nikolai and Takeo grabbed the doctor by his arms and held him down, kicking the vrill out of his reach. He bucked and shuddered in their grasp, arguing with Samantha in two voices.  
"You little bitch, I vas going to keep my end of zhe deal!"  
"I don't care Edward, I want you dead!"   
"Get out of my body schwein! I refuse to help you now!"   
"I'll make you suffer Edward! For everything you've done! And then I'll snuff out your miserable life!"  
"Hey, Sam." Tank said.   
Richtofen stopped shaking and seemed to go limp, he was dazed and hurt, able to listen but not answer. Samantha spoke out of his mouth; "what do you want fool?"   
"You better get out of that body little girl. Edward and I have business of our own to attend too."  
She laughed at him, "what do I care what you do with this worthless monster?"  
Tank cracked his knuckles meaningfully. "Because I'm going to hurt him myself, I've got first dibs princess. And if you're in his body, you'll hurt right along with him. The difference is, he'll enjoy the pain, you won't."  
"You lie!" She hissed. "He's your friend, isn't he?"   
Tank shrugged, "that doesn't matter. I know it's what he wants. He's been dreaming about it for years. Haven't you Doc?"  
Edward's head was clearing, but he didn't dare to hope that Tank meant what he thought he meant. "Dempshey?" He managed.  
Dempsey smiled wickedly. "Hey, Doc's awake. Guess what? I read your diary."  
Richtofen turned purple with rage, and then blushed crimson.   
"Tell you what Doc, how about I do everything to you that wrote about, right now? Nikolai and Takeo can just hold your body down so Sam can't interfere." The Russian and the Japanese man exchanged an uneasy look, but decided to let the American play his hand.   
Edward felt sweat beading on his forehead, all the filthy things he'd daydreamed about doing with the beautiful blond American rushed across his mind. He could almost see Samantha reading the images in his brain with growing horror. She shrieked "you wouldn't dare!"  
But Tank was already approaching, he shed his space suit, pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning the pants he wore underneath. Samantha tried in vain to break free, but Nikolai and Takeo's strength were too much for Richtofen's brittle frame to overcome. The doctor stared at Tank, lust in his eyes, Sam could feel with mounting panic as Edward's body responded to the thought of dirty sex and the muscular marine abusing his body.   
Tank reached out and grasped the zipper on Edward's suit, drawing it with slow deliberation down to his waist. He pushed up the Nazi's thin shirt and raked his short nails down the smaller man's torso. Blood welled up behind his fingers, and Edward moaned in ecstasy as Samantha wailed in pain. Tank reared back and smacked the doctor across the jaw, "how do you like that you little bitch?" He snarled. "Still insist on staying for the show?"   
The part that was Edward Richtofen moaned in masochistic pleasure, and Samantha, appalled, panicked and in pain; tried to disentangle herself from his body. Tank grabbed Edward's groin through his pants and gave his parts a rough squeeze. Twisting his jewels in the marine's hand. The doctor screamed in one voice and then quieter, "oh, ja, Dempshey. Take me! I've vanted you for so long!" He couldn't meet the incredulous eyes of his other allies, he only focused on the American. He thrust his hips upward, "take me, and punish me for all I've done to you and zhe others! Make me bleed!"  
Tank motioned for the others to lift the doctor off the ground and they shoved him into a sitting position. As Samantha flailed Edward's arms, Tank pulled the suit off of them and yanked off his shirt to fully reveal the doctor's pale, wasted flesh. With a roar he grabbed the doctor's black and silver hair and yanked his head back hard before sinking his teeth into Edward's neck, biting and sucking so viciously that blood seeped out through his pores and into Dempsey's mouth. Samantha tried to kick Tank, but Edward fought her. he crooned in pleasure and pain, leaning into his tormenter, and panting in his excitement. Tank's cock was swollen and jabbed painfully into his thigh. He wanted the other man so badly he could taste it, all the delicious pain that Tank could force into him. His whole body was screaming to be penetrated and punished.   
The girl howled in rage and frustration and suddenly broke free. Richtofen jerked backwards as his body seized and a mist rushed out of him and shot into the air.   
The voice was loud but quickly faded, "curse you Edward! Curse you all!" and then; "Daddy! I'm coming!"   
The doctor slumped under Tank, and the marine found himself holding the smaller man up by the teeth around his neck. He let go and backed off. Richtofen seemed limp and dazed. Nikolai and Takeo laid him down and let go of his arms, noting with unease the deep purple bruises beneath where their hands had gripped him.   
Richtofen blinked at them, his eyes watery and bloodshot. "Mein gott, she iz gone." He slumped in exhaustion. "I'm zho cold," he breathed. Tank glanced at the others, his look slightly embarrassed. He gathered Edward into his lap and held him close. The Nazi pressed his face against Tank's warm chest and melted into his embrace. His voice was only a whisper in the larger man's ear. "Vould you really haf fucked me to drive her out, Dempshey?"  
"Yeah, Doc, I would have. It would have been worth it for all of us."   
Edward looked up at him, his green eyes shining with tears. "I guess it vas just a shtupid dream to sink you could luf me."   
"Hey," Tank said gruffly. He put a hand under Edward's chin and stroked his fingers along the German's smooth jaw. "If I didn't love you, I would have just stood there while she killed you." He let the hand wander down Edward's chest and rest upon his groin. "How about later," he said smoothly, "when you're feeling better. We can pick up where we left off?"   
"I'd like zhat Dempshey." And he smiled, his expression peaceful under his scars.   
Nikolai coughed meaningfully and the others looked at him. "Nikolai want's to know what we do with filthy zombies now."   
"Yes," Takeo looked around warily. "Wirr they attack again without little girl?"   
Richtofen sighed. "I'm not sure. Zhis is how zhey were when vhe did zhe original 115 experiments. Zhey're almost mindless and won't attack unless they're cornered or shot at. Zhen they'll go crazy and run like before."   
Tank looked around, "not that I don't trust you, but I think we should kill the freakbags anyway."  
Richtofen looked at the marine skeptically, "zhat could take a while. Zhere are an awful lot of zombies and only four of uz."   
"I think we can handle it... Edward." The doctor blinked at the first time Tank had called him by his first name. He marveled at the determination shining in the marine's eyes. 'Maybe it really was possible...'  
"That's the spirit Doc," Tank said triumphantly. "Come on guys, let's clean up the moon! HOORAH!"


End file.
